Eternal Winter
by Nyx Necro
Summary: Erza is an Honor Roll student in the best academy and her mother is a famous rogue that is known for her studies. What happens when Eileen senses a huge change in the world? Will things get better or will they become worse? ENJOY!
1. Introduction

Erza Belserion woke up in her room and got dressed for the day. She was getting ready for school that was leveled as the best school in Fiore. She was an Honor student that had been admitted for the spring semester and hit it right off the bat. Personally Erza was very proud of herself but sometimes she thought about what she could do for a career.

After she was dressed and ready for school she went to the kitchen and smiled when she saw that she still had an hour to get to school That and today school was a half day today. Erza smiled and went to the kitchen to make herself breakfast.

As she was making herself breakfast she looked over into the hallway and smiled when she saw another pair of heeled boots next to her school shoes.

'Mother hasn't left yet.'

Erza went back into the kitchen and began to make her mother hot tea.

When she was finished she looked behind her to see her mother coming into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mother."

"Good morning, Erza."

"I made you hot tea."

Her mother nodded then sat down at the table and looked at the newspaper. This wasn't new for Erza, her mother was a very busy woman and was hardly home.

After making breakfast and her mother's hot tea Erza went to the table and her mother took a sip of her hot tea.

Erza began to eat her breakfast then she felt that she should talk to her mother.

"I made it on the Honor Roll again, Mother."

Her mother didn't look at her but she did give reaction of humming. Erza lowered her head then her mother spoke.

"It would be a shock to me if you weren't."

Erza finished her breakfast and washed her dishes. After that she got her bag and was heading out the door.

"See you later, Mother."

"Erza."

Erza looked at her.

"Yes, Mother?"

"Did you forget that I am taking you to school today?"

Erza blinked. It was rare for her mother to drive her to school then she nervously smiled.

"Really? You would take me today?"

Her mother lowered her tea and had her eyes closed.

"So you did forget our little agreement."

Erza looked away.

"I didn't forget, I just didn't know that you were going to take me today."

Her mother stood up.

"Let's go."

They both went to the car and drove to Erza's school.

On the way there Erza looked at her mother.

"Is something wrong, Mother?"

"No. I just have a lot of meetings at my job in the next hour."

Erza gave a nervous smile.

"I'm sure you'll do great, you always do."

Her mother glanced at her then looked back at the road.

When they arrived to the school Erza got out of the car and looked at her mother.

"Thanks Mother. I'll see you later tonight."

With that Erza left the car and her mother watched as she went to a couple of other girls then they left to another part of the school. Her mother just drove away from the school.

As Erza was with her friends Lucy and Wendy they both looked at her.

"So Erza, was that your mother?"

Erza nodded.

"Yes it was. I didn't think she would bring me today."

Wendy blinked.

"Why not?"

Erza looked away.

"My mother is always busy with her work so we hardly see each other."

Lucy nodded as she understood the feeling.

"Your mother doesn't get mad at you if you ask her something, does she?"

Erza thought about it.

"It only happened once because I didn't know better at the time. Since my mother is hardly home I don't really have any reason to get yelled at by her.

Lucy tilted her head.

"Just who is your mother, Erza?"

Erza smiled.

"My mother is Eileen Belersion.

 **With Eileen**

Erza's mother, was Eileen Belserion. Eileen was a rogue theorist worker that would be asked by government authority for help for serious things. Despite her age she was so many things that gave her a few titles. Eileen was a high ranked Geologist, an Archeologist, and a multi-surgeon.

She was an indeed a very busy woman. She was always on the go because as a rogue Theorist, she was always traveling. At one point she used to take Erza with her on her travels but now that Erza was older and was in high school she stopped. She never told Erza why and Erza never asked about anything.

Just then Eileen got a call and had her phone plugged into her then answered.

"Yes?"

"The boss wants to meet with you in 15 minutes. This meeting is rather important."

Eileen had a slight frown.

"I'll be there in time."

A few minutes later Eileen arrived to a large building and went inside for the important meeting.

When she got into the meeting room she sat on the first left of the man in charge, Zeref. On the opposite side of her was another man named August. In the meeting with them was Mard Geer, Kyouka and Hades.

Zeref was the boss of all of them but Eileen was the only member of the group that didn't within the building walls unless she was asked by him.

Zeref looked at everyone.

"I have gotten word from the government that there has been a change in weather so Eileen I want you to go to up north to see what is going on up there right away. While Eileen is gathering data I want the rest of you to calculate all of her results."

Zeref looked at Eileen.

"Your flight is in two hours."

Eileen nodded then the meeting was over.

Later on that morning Eileen was in her office that she stored her working supplies in.

'That means I have to be gone for a week, I'm sure Erza can handle herself.'

Just then there was a gentle knock at her door and Eileen spoke.

"Come in."

"Mother?"

Eileen looked up to see her daughter.

"Erza, what are you doing here?"

"It was a half day today and I thought it would be okay if I surprised you at work and wondered if we could have lunch together."

Eileen looked away.

"Well you got me on the surprised part."

Erza just looked at her.

"Is something wrong, Mother?"

Eileen looked at her then stood up.

"I have a job to do so I won't be home for the next two weeks."

Erza looked sad as she lowered her head.

"I see, I'm glad I came before you left."

Eileen was about to say something then Kyouka came.

"Eileen, the car is ready for you."

Eileen just looked at Erza then looked at Kyouka.

"Alright."

Kyouka left then Eileen went to Erza and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Assist me with these bags."

Erza nodded then they left out of the office.

When they got outside they put the suitcases into the car and Eileen went to the driver.

"I have a favor to ask."

"Yes Miss?."

"Once you drop me off at the airport take my daughter to wherever she wants to eat."

"But I."

She shoved money into his pocket and he looked away.

"Yes ma'am."

All three of them got into the car and drove away.

As they were on their way Eileen was looking at her laptop to getting it ready for her job. As she was doing so she noticed that Erza just looked out the window then Eileen spoke.

"Why did you visit me at my office, Erza?"

Erza didn't look at her.

"I hardly see you and you're always working. So I figured that if I wanted to see my own mother maybe going to the office would help."

Eileen closed her laptop as she closed her eyes.

"How foolish you are."

Erza looked at her then Eileen went on.

"I rarely go to the office for anything. The only times I go are for meetings and new job assignments."

Erza lowered her head then Eileen spoke.

"Since I won't be joining for lunch or dinner for the next couple of weeks, here you go."

Erza looked at her only to see mother handing her money then she looked away.

"I don't want your money."

"That wasn't a question."

Erza took the money then they arrived to the airport. Erza watched as her mother got her things and left. Not long after that the car drove off and the driver looked at Erza. He could clearly see what Erza was really feeling but what surprised him the most was that Erza didn't really get to say affectionate words like 'goodbye' or 'I love you' to her mother before she left.

"What's wrong child? Do you still love your mother?"

"Erza nodded.

"I do but I don't know how to tell her or even show her. Sometimes I'm not sure if she even loves me."

"Maybe she does but she is working on the go most of the time."

"I know."

That night erza laid on her bed and just thought hard to herself wondering if her mother really loved her.

Even with the slightest hope, she hoped her mother still did.

 **AN: Alright there is the first chapter and I will update soon! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Solo Assignment

Eileen was on her job assignment that Zeref had sent her on. She was in the middle of nowhere riding on her ski Mobil to the destined area that was acting strange. She wondered if the weather was acting strange because she was getting a little bit of strange readings on her radar.

She then got a call from the office and answered.

"Yes?"

"Eileen, have you made it there?"

It was August.

"Yes I have. The readings that I am getting on my radar are strange."

"Send what you can through the radar."

"I will."

She soon stopped her ski Mobil and got out her laptop and began recording readings of the area that she was in so that she could send them back to the office.

As she was doing that she looked at her phone only to see that she had gotten a text message from Erza.

 _ **When you have a moment I have to ask you something**_

Eileen smirked at her phone.

"Good thing you didn't call me but when I will call you when I'm done here."

Eileen put her phone into her pocket then she went back to her work. She saw that the readings were showing that there was something not too far from her that had strong readings. Eileen wasn't too concerned as she got on her ski Mobil and drove a little further to where the new strong reading was coming from.

"It suddenly got colder."

She stopped and saw what looked like steam coming from the icy ground. She went to the steam and saw that she was picking up a lot of data from it. Eileen got a capsule and carefully collected some of the substance and sealed the capsule after labeling it.

She then rode back to where her things were and gathered them up.

She then drove away and rode back to the lone high class hotel that she stayed in.

When she got there she went to her room and checked her laptop for any messages. Eileen then got the substance she collected and used a spare cloth to test what it was. The moment she a allowed a single drop onto the dry cloth her eyes narrowed when she saw the cloth become solid as a stone.

"Dry ice."

Eileen then went back to her laptop only to remember something. She then began a video call on her laptop then soon her laptop screen showed her daughter looking at her.

"Yes Mother?"

Eileen had a small smile.

"So what is it that you wanted to ask me about?"

Eileen almost laughed when she saw her daughter blushing.

"May I go on a class trip? It's for a grade."

"Oh? Where is it going to be?"

"It's going to be in the Northeast Mountains. We're going to be camping and learning more on Geology."

"How long is the trip?"

"It will be a couple of days."

"Alright then, you may go."

Erza's face lit up.

"Really? I can go?"

"Yes, but before you go on your trip there is a package coming and I want it in my office when I return."

Erza nodded.

"Yes Mother. Thank you so much."

Eileen's eyes softened then she softly smiled.

"I have to get back to work. I will talk to you later."

Erza nodded.

"Yes ma'am. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

With that the call was over and Eileen closed her eyes.

 **The next day**

When school was over Erza went to her mother's office and put the package in the desk. As she was in there Erza noticed a safe of some sort in her mother's desk then she opened it. Her eyes widened a little when she saw two notebooks, two black pistols and a picture frame that was turned over.

'Wow, Mother has two guns in here. I wonder why?'

Erza then picked up the picture frame only to be in more surprise to see that it was a picture of her as a child. If she had to guess it was when she was in kindergarten and in the picture her mother was holding her. Erza wasn't too surprised to see that her mother wasn't smiling but in the picture alone it was nice, well until she noticed her mother holding a gun while holding her in the other arm. In the picture Erza was smiling while her mother just looked stoic while she kissed Erza on the forehead.

'I wonder why she has a gun in that picture.'

Erza then put the photo down and closed the drawer. She was about to leave but was greeted by a tall woman that had long green hair.

"Ah, you must be Erza, Eileen's little girl."

Erza blushed.

"Yes ma'am."

Kyouka looked away.

"Eileen isn't in today, so what brings you here?"

"My mother sent me on an errand, I was heading out."

Kyouka smiled.

"Is that so? I do have something to ask of you, Erza?"

Erza looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Your mother is always on the go, does she even make time for you?"

Erza blinked.

"That's only between me and my mother."

Kyouka smiled wicked as she brought Erza into a hug. Erza didn't notice the wicked smile then she head Kyouka whisper in her ear.

"Don't worry, little one. I will make plenty of time for you."

She then kissed Erza's neck and gently bit her neck. Erza winced and tried to break free but Kyouka had a firm hold on her.

"Don't be scared, little red."

Erza then winced in pain again when she felt Kyouka's hand grip her rear end.

"Miss, please stop."

"Did I nibble too hard on you? Here."

Kyouka licked where she had bit Erza then she let Erza go. Erza wasted no time to get out of there.

When she got home she locked all the windows and doors then went to her room.

When she got to her room she checked her email and saw that her mother was on the web and she hesitated to call her mother but then she blinked when she saw that her mother was video calling her so she answered.

"Hello, Mother."

"Hello, Erza."

"I took the package to your office."

"Thank you."

Erza looked away then her mother spoke.

"That's not what I was calling for."

Erza looked at her and Eileen went on.

"I'm calling to check on you."

"T-There's nothing wrong?"

Her mother just looked at her then spoke.

"Is that so?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Are you sure? You have been rather distant lately and it's bothering me. What is wrong?"

Erza's eyes saddened as she looked away.

"I'm just being selfish. You're always gone with work at the office and overseas for solo jobs. I sometimes feel that since you're gone most of the time that we don't know each other anymore."

Eileen on the other hand just looked at her.

"So you feel neglected."

Erza looked at her.

"Not that…I just….I don't know how to put it."

"Erza?"

"Yes Mother?"

"When I come home from this assignment I will take a month off from work to make up for it."

Erza blinked.

"Really? You would do that?"

Erza's eyes widen when she saw her mother smiling at her.

"Yes I will."

Erza smiled then spoke.

"Thank you, Mom."

"You're welcome, Erza. Get some rest."

"I will after I pack for my class trip."

Eileen nodded.

"Good night."

"Good night."

 **AN: Alright there is chapter 2! Thank you for reading and I will update soon!**


	3. Ice Camping

The next morning Erza woke up and got ready for her class trip. As she was getting ready she saw that the bite mark that Kyouka had left on her was still there and she became worried. She got a scarf and wrapped it around her neck and then got her bag. After she got what she needed she headed out to her school to get to her class for the class camping trip.

 **With Eileen**

Eileen was back at the site for her job assignment getting new reading compared to the other day. As she was looking at the new readings she noticed that the temperature had dropped so much but she wondered if it had anything to do with the dry ice she substance she got.

She got out her personal laptop and looked at her radar only to see that her laptop was showing that there was something like a massive hurricane showing. She went back onto her office laptop and called Zeref to inform him of the new readings she was getting.

"Yes Eileen?"

"I'm getting new readings and the temperature dropped dramatically."

"How much did it drop?"

"It dropped 30 degrees."

"That's weird, anything else."

"I'm getting reading that a storm of some sort is forming but I'm not sure where it's headed."

"Alright Eileen, come back to the office and we'll talk."

"Alright, I'm on my way."

With that Eileen packed her things and drove back to the hotel.

When she got there and packed her things she suddenly had an uneasy feeling. She wondered why but it was rare. She finished packing her things and drove to the airport.

 **Time skip a few hours later**

When Eileen got to the office she and Zeref were meeting. She showed him all the reading that happened within a days' time. Zeref was concerned but not too much then he looked at her.

"It's not really something to worry about."

Eileen looked at the second readings and noticed that there was a change.

"Sir, this reading is changing again."

They both looked at it and they saw what it was showing. The radar was showing that in the area that they were living in was having another temperature drop in the mountain area.

"The mountains are suddenly becoming to a freezing area, I wonder why. Good thing there are hot springs there."

Eileen paused when she remembered something.

"Should I see what is causing it?"

"Yes."

With that Eileen left the office and drove to the mountains.

"Erza's there. I hope she got a jacket or something to keep her warm."

When Eileen got to the camping site she saw that there was frost on the trees then she rushed to look for Erza's group.

She soon spotted them but saw that Erza was standing on top of a rock wearing mini short and a bra. She was with her friends that were also girls.

Eileen could hear what Erza was saying.

"It is cold but good thing this place is popular for their hot springs in the camping site."

Lucy smiled.

"Yeah. Look at the steam that means that water will be supper hot when we get in."

Erza smiled then turned to get in.

"I will show you a fun way of jumping into the water."

Eileen ran and stopped Erza before she could jump off the rock. They fell to the ground and Eileen was on top. Lucy and Wendy both went to them then erza looked up.

"Mother?!"

Eileen sat up and looked at them.

"Don't get in the water."

Erza just looked at her then all three of them heard Wendy scream. They all looked to see why only to see that two people were in the water with severe frostbite. Lucy held onto Wendy to shield her from looking at the two dead frozen bodies. Erza was shocked as well.

'I almost….'

Eileen got off Erza then she pulled Erza to her and put a coat around her.

"Get your things, we're leaving."

Erza nodded then looked at her mother.

"May my friends come along?"

"Yes."

All three of them left to get their things and Eileen went to the spring and gathered some of the substance then she got on the phone.

"Is something wrong, Eileen?"

"Yes. The mountains are now a dangerous place. Two people froze to death here."

"Alright. I'll let the authorities know."

With that the call was over and Eileen drove her car back to the town taking Erza, Lucy and Wendy with her.

The ride was quiet and Eileen didn't say anything as she drove Lucy and Wendy to their homes.

On her way to their home she looked at Erza who still seemed to be in shock of what happened. Eileen reached over and caressed Erza's cheek.

"It's alright, Erza. You're safe now."

Erza looked at her.

"But Mother…I didn't know….I thought it was…"

Eileen brought her daughter to her as Erza cried in her shoulder.

'I'm glad arrived when I did.'

When they got home Eileen had Erza to go to her room. Erza did so then she went to her home office and began to compare the two substances that she had gathered. One from the solo assignment and the other from the camp site. After doing some testing her eyes widen in shock at the results.

"They're both substances of dry ice."

Eileen went to Erza's room only to see her laying in bed.

"Erza?"

Erza turned around then Eileen sat on the side of the bed but then Eileen's eyes narrowed when she saw something on Erza's neck. She pulled the collar of the coat down only to see that Erza had a bite mark on her neck.

"What happened? Where did you get this?"

Erza looked away but her mother had her look at her.

"Who put their hands on you, Erza?"

Eileen had to calm down because now Erza was shaking. Eileen turned to leave but stopped when she felt Erza grab her sleeve. Eileen looked at her and Erza looked up at her.

"Please don't go."

Eileen's eyes softened then she picked Erza up and carried her into her room. She laid Erza onto the bed then she placed the blanket over them.

After they were both in bed together Eileen felt Erza wrap an arm around her waist then Eileen tucked Erza's head into her neck.

"I'm sorry."

"For what, Mother?"

"I didn't realize that my work was keeping me from you."

"I know that you're busy and I didn't want to be a burden."

Eileen frowned.

"You are my daughter, don't ever think for a moment that you're a burden."

"Yes Mother."

Eileen kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"I love you, Erza. If something were to ever happen to you I wouldn't know what to do."

"…"

"Tell me where you got that bite mark."

Erza felt her mother's hold on her tightened but she answered.

"I got it when I went to your office the other day. You had me to take your package then on my way out one of you co-workers cornered me."

"Male or female?"

"Female."

Eileen nodded.

"Alright, we'll go to my office and you can point out which female it was."

She felt Erza shake again then Eileen held her close.

"They won't come anywhere near you, Erza."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Soon Erza fell asleep and Eileen was silently fuming as she thought to herself.

'I am going to kill the bitch that dared put her mouth on my daughter.'

She soon fell asleep after that.

 **AN: Alright! There is another chapter! Thank you all for reading and I will update soon!**


	4. The Warning

The next morning Eileen got up and got ready for the day. When she was done getting dressed and ready she went to her bed to see that Erza was awake but didn't want to move from her spot.

"Mother…."

Eileen sat on the side of the bed then she kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"I'll be back, I'm going to the office to let my boss know that I'm not coming in."

Erza nodded then Eileen smiled softly at her.

"It's okay, Erza. You're safe here."

Erza closed her eyes then Eileen kissed her on the cheek and left out of the room.

Eileen drove to the office and went to her office.

When she got there she sat at her desk and got the file out. After doing so she smiled to herself.

'Perfect.'

She put the package into her bag then she noticed that her safe box was opened and checked inside.

'Okay, everything is in here.'

Just then Kyouka came into the office.

"I see you're back early from the job, Eileen."

Eileen nodded.

"I am."

Kyouka smiled at her.

"I saw your daughter the other day, she was so cute. You two could pass for sisters."

"Erza is shy most of the time."

She sure is."

Eileen looked at her as Kyouka went on.

"When I saw her I thought it was you but I noticed that she had that innocent girl face."

"Is that so? Did you talk to her by any chance?"

"Yep. I guess you being gone with work most of the time made your daughter lonely and I made some time for her the other day. I didn't think she was that fragile but she still accepted my touch. She may be a shy cutie like you said but if you allow me to, I could break her in for you."

Eileen just looked at her then spoke.

"May I have a few more moments of your time?"

"Sure."

Eileen had a charming smiled.

"Splendid."

Eileen snuck one of her handguns into her bag while Kyouka had her head turned then they both left out of the office.

They both went outside and Kyouka looked at Eileen.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to share about a few things about myself that no one else knows."

Kyouka smiled.

"I feel so special right now."

"Glad you do. First is this, you mess with me I'll only fight back. Mess with any friend of mine you will need an ambulance."

Kyouka began to feel a dark aura coming from Eileen who had a charming smile on her face and had pulled out her gun.

"However you dared to touch my little girl all I would need is a gun and a shovel."

Kyouka was in fear as she backed away from Eileen who was glaring at her.

"I-It won't h-happen again…..I swear it….."

"I know you won't."

Eileen pulled the trigger then went to the shed that was behind the building and buried Kyouka.

 **A few minutes later**

Eileen was back in her office and wrote in one of the notebooks. She wrote a note and left it on Kyouka's office door then she left the office to go back home.

When Eileen got home she saw that Erza was still laying on the bed. Eileen went to the bed and sat on the side. Erza was sleeping and Eileen stroked her cheek.

"You're safe now, my darling Erza."

She then layed on the bed and hugged Erza close to her. Erza opened her eyes and turned around to snuggle up to her mother. Eileen smiled then stroked Erza's cheek.

"You're safe now, Erza. No one is going to mess with you ever again."

"You found the person who did it?"

"I sure did."

Eileen held her daughter close to her then Erza looked at her.

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"When I went to office I saw two guns and a photo of us."

Eileen looked at her daughter.

'That explains why my safe was opened.'

"How come you have those guns in your office, Mother?"

Eileen rubbed her daughter's head as she spoke.

"I only keep those for safety reasons. As for the photo, it's a rare photo that I am proud of."

"How come you were holding a gun while you held me in that photo?"

Eileen smiled.

"It was an old job of mine and you surprised me that day. A photographer was there and I requested them to take that so they did."

Erza nodded then leaned her head on her mother's shoulder.

"How would you describe yourself as a mother?"

Eileen giggled.

"That's easy. I may look quiet and collected but if anyone dares to mess with you I will make that person's nightmares seem like a happy place."

Erza looked at her only to see her mother smiling at her.

"Is that true?"

"Yes. It has happened before."

"What happened?"

Eileen looked away.

"You were so little at the time and a man had went into the school you were in. I just happened to be at your school that day and that man had pointed a gun at you and I came into the class room fighting with him."

Erza's eyes widen as her mother went on.

"By the time the police had arrived I had beaten the man to the point he looked like he was dead and it took five police men, the school monitors and the principal to pull me off the man. Because of that I was arrested and…"

She had stopped and hugged Erza closer to her.

"Besides you crying as a baby, I have never heard you cry so hard like you did that day."

"But you didn't kill that man."

"No I didn't but I was going to."

"Did you end up in jail?"

"They were going to at first but Zeref requested for my sentence to be something else since he claimed he needed my caliber in his business. I agreed to it and here we are."

Erza smiled then held onto her mother. Eileen smiled at her daughter and kissed on the forehead.

"I need to check on something then I'll be back."

"Okay."

Eileen got off the bed and went to her home office and began to do more research of the latest readings. Her eyes widen when she saw that that on her laptop a major cold front was going to land on the area that they lived it soon. Eileen then had her laptop to show weather predictions in a weeks' time.

In one weeks' time the area was going to be in freezing conditions by the cold front. The following week the weather showed a major thunderstorm and hail to join it. Flooding was shown in the third week and by the fourth week everything was going to freeze.

Eileen was concerned.

"We're about to enter into an Ice Age."

Eileen went back to her room to see Erza laying in the bed still then she climbed in with her.

"Mother? Is something wrong?"

"I will be at the office for a brief meeting. While I am there, I want you to pack what you can."

"Are we moving?"

"Yes."

Erza nodded then she felt her mother hug her close to her. Her back was facing her mother but to Erza it still felt nice to be in her mother's embrace.

"I love you, Erza."

"I love you too, Mother."

Erza smiled when she felt her mother kiss the back of her head then they both went to sleep like that.

 **AN: Alright! There is another chapter finished! Thank you all for reading and I will update soon!**


	5. Last Dinner

The next morning Eileen got ready for the day. As she was getting ready she paused when she remembered what she had promised Erza.

' _When I come home, I will take a month off from work to make up for that time.'_

Eileen went to her home office and got on her laptop then called Zeref who answered.

"Eileen, I need you to come in."

"I can't come in."

"It's about the readings you sent me."

"I'm still not coming in."

"Then will you tell me what's going on?"

"We're going to enter into a new Ice Age. We have a month at most."

"What will the ice age start with?"

"A major cold front and a heavy storm with hail."

"Alright, thanks Eileen."

With that the call was over and Eileen lowered her head into her hand then she looked up to see Erza coming to her.

"Mother, is everything alright?"

Eileen stood up and went to her daughter and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"I want you to start packing."

"What am I packing?"

"Food, medicine, supplies and clothes suitable for harsh winter."

Erza nodded then her mother walked past her.

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"What's going on?"

"I told you, we're moving and the weather will be freezing."

Erza nodded then Eileen left the house to go somewhere.

As Erza was in her packing clothes for winter she thought to herself.

"You told me that you were going to spend time with me when you got home and here you are working."

Erza then checked her phone to see that she got a text from Lucy.

 _Hey, where are you?_

 _ **My mother had me to stay home because of the weather. What is it?**_

 _Want to meet me at the mall tomorrow?_

 _ **Sure thing**_

 _Alright see you then_

 _ **Lucy?**_

 _Yes?_

 _ **After the mall want to come over to my house? My mother is going to be busy with work and I won't be doing anything.**_

 _Sure! I'll see you then. Bye!_

 _ **Bye**_

Erza went back to packing then she frowned slightly to herself.

'Mother you brushed me to the side so it's only fair that I should hang out with a friend.'

After she was done packing winter clothes she went downstairs to the kitchen and began packing the food.

"Why are we moving so suddenly?"

Erza then went to her mother's office only to see that her mother had left her laptop open then Erza went to it. She looked at the screen only to see a map of what was going on with the weather. As she was looking she saw that her mother got a message from someone then she opened the e-mail.

 **Your house is ready. Would you like to see it tomorrow or the day after?**

 _I will see it the day after._

 _ **Alright. Would you like to see the plans?**_

Erza blushed as she knew that she was going to get in huge trouble if her mother was to step in but Erza took the chance though.

 _Yes_

Moments later she got another message that had a lot photos in it. Her eyes widened at the information.

 **Four story house with a tower to the left.**

 **An attic and Basement.**

 **10 bedrooms, 2 master bedrooms, and 12 bathrooms.**

 **Indoor heat generator, two kitchens, 4 fire places.**

 **3 car garage and balcony.**

 _This is perfect._

 **Glad you approve, see you in two days.**

Erza got off the laptop and went back to her room.

"This is crazy, why did Mother have something like that built?"

 **With Eileen**

Eileen was buying all sorts of things like food, medicine and so many thick covers. As she was buying all of the stuff she wondered what do to spend time with Erza before they move.

"Maybe I could take her out to eat."

Eileen smiled at the idea. After buying everything she went ahead and drove home.

When she got there she saw that Erza had done what she asked. She then went to check her e-mail and saw the opened email and read through the messages. To be honest any other time she would have been angry that Erza had went through her things but since the e-mail was important and that the other person needed a fast answer she let it slide.

She went to Erza's room and saw her sitting on her bed then Eileen went to her.

"Erza?"

Erza looked up at her and Eileen spoke.

"Get dressed."

Erza blinked then stood up from her bed.

"Where are we going, Mother?"

Eileen smiled at her.

"We're going out to eat."

Erza got ready then they both went out to eat. When they got to a fancy restraint Eileen and Erza sat in one of the rich private booths.

Erza ordered a mocktail while her mother ordered a red wine.

As they were waiting for their food Erza looked at her mother.

"Mother, is it alright with you if I go to the mall with my friends tomorrow?"

Eileen took a sip of her red wine then looked at her glass.

"You may."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Erza sensed that something was off then spoke.

"Is something wrong?"

Eileen looked at her.

"I saw that you went through my laptop but since I had to give a quick answer for that email, I will let it slide just this once."

Erza nodded then they saw their food coming. Erza had ordered a fish pasta while mother ordered a cheese pasta.

As they were having dinner Erza really wondered what was on her mother's mind but she chose not to ask out of fear that her mother would mention work. In the past not once had Erza been able to have a normal talk with her mother. It was either school of work that they would talk about. Erza was thankful for her friends because she felt her true self around them unlike how she was at home.

For Eileen it was work but personally her daughter came first, she always has. However, now that Erza was older things had really changed but that didn't stop Eileen from what she had been before.

After dinner they went home and Eileen looked at Erza.

"Have fun with your friends tomorrow."

Erza blinked.

"I will, thanks Mother."

Eileen nodded then she went to her home office and began to look more at the house plans she had.

'For now it's just Erza and I. I much rather wait until after the storm has hit to allow others into the house.'

She frowned then left out of the home office and went to her bed room.

Later that night, as she was laying in bed unable to sleep she soon heard her door open but she didn't move. She did however had her eyes closed and she felt that Erza was checking to see if she was awake.

"Mom's asleep this early? I hope she doesn't mind me doing this."

'What is it that you're planning, Erza?'

Eileen got her answer when she felt a heavy weight behind her on her bed as if Erza had climbed into the bed. She then felt Erza snuggle up to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"So warm. I miss this."

"So do I?"

Erza jumped.

"Mother, you were awake?"

"Yes but you can stay in the bed."

Eileen turned around and brought Erza close to her. They both soon fell asleep after that.

 **AN: Alright there is another chapter completed! Thank you for reading and I will update soon!**


End file.
